


The One Where TK Strand Meets The In-Laws

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Carlos is the baby of the family, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, His sisters like to tease him, M/M, Meet the Family, TK is charmed by all the Reyes women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: He recognizes her instantly from the pictures, but even if he didn’t, he could see the family resemblance. She’s beautiful like Carlos, same brown eyes, and expressive eyebrows that are currently judging the hell out of him.“And just who might you be?” she questions as she sits up. “Walking into my baby brother’s apartment with a key,” she looks pointedly at the hand where the keys tangle from.Four times TK Strand meets and charms a Reyes woman.Written for Lone Star Week Day 1 - Family
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 71
Kudos: 775
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	The One Where TK Strand Meets The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing the Reyes girls from ['The Marriage Tamales'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271499) back, cause I love them.
> 
> Also if you click on each of their names at the end of the fic you can see what I imagine they look like. The whole Reyes family is outrageously good-looking. I don't make the rules. 🤷♀️

TK Strand knows his boyfriend has a big family. One of four kids – the youngest of the siblings with three older sisters and a mother who baby him – Carlos tells him with a bashful smile that TK finds precious. There are pictures of them around Carlos’ apartment, he knows all about them, he just hasn’t met them.

They’ve only just made this thing between them official, and they’re taking their time enjoying each other before they bring family into the mix.

Even with his dad, who already knows Carlos, TK has made sure to keep things as separate as he can between work and their personal life. He wants this time to be about them as they settle into the relationship. This is why he’s taken by surprise the first time he meets Valentina, Carlos’ oldest sister, since the last thing he expected was to meet her in Carlos’ apartment when his boyfriend is still at work, with TK walking into his place hoping to surprise him with dinner.

“Uh – hello?” he gets out, caught off guard by the very pretty woman with long black hair scrolling through her phone as she lays back on the leather couch in the living room. He watches her lower her phone from her face, raising an eyebrow at him as he stands nervously by the door. He recognizes her instantly from the pictures, but even if he didn’t, he could see the family resemblance. She’s beautiful like Carlos, same brown eyes, and expressive eyebrows that are currently judging the hell out of him.

“And just who might you be?” she questions as she sits up. “Walking into my baby brother’s apartment with a key,” she looks pointedly at the hand where the keys tangle from.

“I’m TK,” he answers as he takes a steadying breath, shifting the groceries in his hand to close the door. “I’m Carlos’ boyfriend, and you’re Valentina, right?”

Valentina’s eyebrows climb a little higher if possible. “Yeah.”

“Carlos has told me about all of you, and shown me pictures,” he explains, heading for the kitchen instead of continuing to stand by the door like an idiot. He hears her standing up, her shoes clicking on the wooden floor as she follows him. He turns around to find her leaning on one of the counters, watching him with an assessing look while he takes out the veggies he needs for the fajitas he has planned.

“That’s funny,” she starts, still looking at him skeptically. “He hasn’t mentioned you.”

TK gives her a half-smile that seems to surprise her. “That’s not odd; we are still pretty new.”

Going by Valentina's expression, it’s obvious she doesn’t quite believe him, given that he let himself in with his own set of keys and is moving around Carlos’ kitchen like it’s a common occurrence – which it is – he understands the look.

“The title I mean, of boyfriends,” he explains. “That’s what’s new; it took us a while to get it right.”

Valentina nods, giving him the benefit of the doubt. “So, your name is TK?”

“Yep, TK Strand,” he answers with a bright smile, sticking out his hand for her to take. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she says with a quirk of her lips as she shakes his hand. “So, how did you meet my baby brother?”

“On the job,” TK says as he leans back against the sink to face her.

“Are you a cop?” she asks, curious.

Shaking his head, he smiles. “No, I’m a firefighter, my crew answered a call he was on about six months ago, and we’ve been trying to figure this out since.”

“ _Six months_?” she exclaims, her eyes widening at the time frame. “I can’t believe he’s managed to keep you a secret for this long. Carlos shares everything with us.”

TK lets out a wince, suddenly feeling bad. He hadn’t really thought about Carlos keeping quiet about him because it’s what TK wanted.

“I was going through some things,” he hedges. “I wasn’t ready for a relationship, and Carlos was very patient with me.”

Valentina looks at him unconvinced, and TK feels a trickle of worry run through him. The last thing he wants is for Carlos’ family not to like him now when he’s sure about his feelings, and all he wants is to be with Carlos.

“I’ll tell you what,” TK starts, deciding that it’s time to get to know the important people in his boyfriend’s life, starting with his sister. “I’m making Carlos dinner, that’s why I came over. He should be home in about an hour; the only thing is I’m not the greatest cook,” he continues, hoping she’ll agree to his idea. “He usually handles the dinners. Help me not fuck it up, and you can grill me all you want.”

Valentina stares at him for a moment before she smirks at him, the expression on her face wickedly amused. She points a finger at him. “If I make you cry – ” she warns.

“We’ll blame it on the onions,” he jokes back at her, pleased when she lets out a laugh.

֎֎֎

Valentina is in the middle of telling TK about the time Carlos decided that he was going to ‘rescue’ the neighborhood dogs when Carlos walks in.

“He stole them!” she exclaims, and TK is laughing so hard tears are running down his face. “Lured all of them with treats, then when Mami demanded he return them, he said that if the people were better dog owners, it wouldn’t have been so easy to take the dogs from their yards in the first place. He was _nine_.”

TK laughs loudly, turning his head towards the door when he hears it open.

“Baby?” Carlos calls out, stopping short as he spots them still in the kitchen, Valentina sits on top of the counter while TK finishes cooking, she’d been guiding him through every step of making fajitas. “What’s going on?”

TK has a grin on his face as he makes his way over to him, he gives him a soft kiss, and though Carlos is still surprised to see him hanging out with his sister, he returns it, his touch gentle as he holds TK by the waist.

Pulling back, TK gives him another smile. “Valentina was just telling me of your dognapping ways,” he teases, enjoying the groan Carlos lets out as he rubs his face. “I’m going to have to warn dad to make sure Buttercup is safe.”

“It’s a good thing he became a cop,” Valentina declares, a smirk on her face as she looks at her brother. “If not, I fear the master criminal he would have become.”

TK chuckles softly while Carlos rolls his eyes at his sister before making his way over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Hey, Vale.”

“Nene,” Valentina smiles at him, running a hand over his hair tenderly. “I’ve been getting to know your boy here.”

Carlos shoots him a look, and TK can see the concern in his eyes, huffing a laugh he nods towards her. “She’s been very nice, even helped make dinner for you.”

“Valentina, _nice_?” Carlos questions, raising an eyebrow. “Sounds fake, but okay,” he dodges the swipe of her hand with practiced ease.

“Grosero,” she gripes, shaking her head at him while Carlos chuckles.

“What brings you by?” Carlos asks as he opens the fridge to get some water.

Valentina gives him a shrug of her shoulder. “I had some time off, figured I’d visit, and we could talk about Mami’s upcoming birthday. Instead, I met TK and stuck around to make sure if he’s good enough for you.”

“What’s the verdict?” TK asks, sharing a playful look with her when she smirks over at him.

“You’re way too cool for my nerdy baby brother,” she answers seriously.

TK high-fives her, both of them laughing when Carlos lets out another groan.

“I should have known you’d win her over with a snap of your fingers,” he complains, shaking his head, the smile on his face contradicting his words. “I need a shower, are you staying for dinner, Vale?”

“She is,” TK says quickly when Valentina hesitates. “She has to tell me more stories about baby Carlos.”

Carlos watches as they share a grin, and shakes his head again, resigned to his fate. “Won’t that be fun.”

֎֍֎

“How could you have never been to a state fair?” Carlos asks him as they walk hand in hand through the crowded carnival. Neon lights flash from the rides and games, all around is the roar of the crowd.

TK shrugs his shoulders, pressing himself closer to Carlos when a group of kids run by them so fast they almost make him drop his cotton candy. “I don’t know,” he says, taking a bite of the pink and blue fluff. “I mean, I’ve been to Coney Island, but that’s always there. If the state fair came to New York, and I’m sure it did, I guess we just missed it.”

“Besides, this has a very wholesome vibe to it,” TK waves his hand around the place. “That is kind of missing from the city.”

“Are you having fun, though?” Carlos asks with a little crease between his brows as he looks around the chaotic place with concern. “We can always go and do something else if you don’t like it.”

TK stops to face Carlos, he raises his hand and presses his thumb between Carlos’ eyebrows, trying to smooth out the frown. “I’m having fun,” he assures him, mimicking Carlos frown teasingly before giving way to a smile. “Really, this is something I’ve never done before, it’s great.”

Carlos’ face clears as he smiles back at TK, looking back at him happily. TK leans into Carlos’ frame, pleased when Carlos brings his hand to TK’s waist, holding him close to his body.

“I have _you_ , and my cotton candy,” he gestures towards his treat. “Both of which are sweet and taste delicious,” he continues, smirking when Carlos’ eyes drift down to his lips.

“Which one tastes better?” Carlos asks, his brown eyes glistening under the fair lights, and TK has to take a steadying breath at the sinfully playful look on Carlos’ face.

“ _Well_ , I have been eating the cotton candy for the last fifteen minutes and haven’t kissed you,” TK starts as he brings his hand up to Carlos’ neck, pulling him closer. “I have to taste you again for a fair comparison, you understand.”

Carlos nods, eyes dancing with amusement, his lips inches away from TK’s. “For science.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” TK says, letting out a soft needy sound just as Carlos covers his mouth with his, licking his way into TK’s mouth without hesitation.

TK holds on to Carlos as he all but melts into the kiss he gives him. It’s all tongue, heat, and sugar from the candy they’ve been sharing. TK has a history with substances, but he knows right now that no drug will ever make him feel as good as Carlos Reyes kissing him like it’s the only thing he wants to do.

He moans softly into the kiss, feeling Carlos’ slight shake as he grips his waist tighter in an effort to get even closer. TK is ready to end the kiss just to tell Carlos they need to find some dark corner, _now_ , when someone calls their attention.

“Making out like a horny teenager, Carlos. So much for being an upstanding officer of the law.”

TK feels Carlos freeze at the words, pulling away from him with a jerk. TK is breathing heavily as he turns around to find a beautiful woman with wild curly hair, golden brown skin, and familiar expressive brown eyes watching them with a straight look on her face. Next to her is a little girl no older than ten staring at them with large eyes.

“Sofía, hi,” Carlos gets out kind of stammering and blushing, and TK instantly realizes it’s Carlos’ second oldest sister. “Mari,” he continues, looking down at the little girl, losing his awkwardness as he smiles at her. “Hola mi amor.”

“Hi, Tio Carlos,” the little girl greets back, stepping forward when Carlos holds out his arms to her. TK watches as Carlos gets down to hug her, smiling when she kisses Carlos on the cheek. TK looks up from the sweet display as Carlos asks Mari how’s school, to find Sofia studying him like a bug under a microscope.

“So, you are the white boy my little brother is smitten with,” she questions, the corner of her mouth quirking upward when Carlos’ head snaps up to her from talking with his niece.

“You didn’t really think Valentina kept to herself meeting him or the dinner you guys had, did you?” Sofía rolls her eyes unimpressed when Carlos gives her a lost look. “It’s like you don’t know us.”

“Tia Lola, Tia Valentina, and Mami have been facetiming talking about your boyfriend,” Mari volunteers as she looks at TK curiously. “Titi Vale said you were really cute,” she says shyly, and TK is instantly charmed. “She was right.”

TK grins down at her, crouching down like Carlos had done to meet her eyes. “Thank you, Mari, but I’m not as cute as _you_ though,” he answers, getting another shy smile. “I’m TK,” he holds out his hand for her, smiling when she takes it. “How old are you?”

“Nine,” Mari says proudly, and TK nods before standing up to look back at Sofía.

“TK Strand, the ‘white boy’ boyfriend, or the gringo like Valentina called me,” he says, holding out his hand for her too, flashing her a smirk when she gives him a reluctant smile at his words.

“Sofía Reyes, older sister of this one,” she points at Carlos. “The quietest of the Reyes clan and therefore the one you should fear the most,” she says menacingly. “Lola will say it’s her because she’s nuts, but she adopts every stray that comes her way. _I’m_ the scary one.”

TK reins in the urge to grin, knowing it’s the wrong thing to do in the face of an obviously fiercely protective older sister, and instead, lets himself feel a wave of satisfaction at knowing that Carlos is so cared for by his family.

“I will make a note to let her know it’s not her when I finally meet her,” TK assures her.

Sofía raises an eyebrow at him. “You think you’ll get that far?”

“I don’t see why not,” TK shrugs; as far as he’s concerned, he’ll eventually get to know all of them. “I met Valentina and liked her very much; you seem nice too. Makes sense I would meet Lola too, she’s Carlos’ other sister,” he looks over at Carlos, who is staring at him quietly and a little nervous like he did when Valentina was at the apartment. “After all, I’m not going anywhere, so meeting the rest of Carlos’ family seems inevitable, and I look forward to getting to know everyone important to him.”

Sofía stares at him for a moment, and it’s obvious that she’s making up her mind about him. He stands up straighter, hoping she doesn’t find him lacking. Finally, she smiles at him, now more welcoming.

“Valentina said you were smooth,” she says with a smirk.

“I’m really not,” he answers, getting a playful roll of her eyes.

“You are,” she says again. “But you also come off as sincere, so it’s sweet. Are you enjoying the fair?”

TK nods, looking back at Carlos. He holds out his hand to him, smiling softly when Carlos takes it. “I’ve never been to one, it’s nice.”

“You’ve _never_ been to a fair?” Mari exclaims, appalled by his lack of life experience, and the three of them have to keep from laughing at how offended she sounds. “Have you gotten on the rides?”

TK shakes his head, biting down on his lip when she makes a disgusted sound. “Can you keep a secret?” he says in a loud whisper, focusing on Mari, so she knows it’s just for her. He’s charmed by the way she nods her head quickly at him. “I’m kind of scared of them, and really what I want is for your uncle to win me a big teddy bear.”

Mari lights up at the suggestion, turning from him to Carlos. “Tio, you have to!”

Carlos smiles down at his niece, tilting his chin in the direction of the games. “You pick which one we should play.”

Mari grins happily, turning towards the games.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of the rides,” Carlos questions softly, smiling at the blush on TK’s face as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Carlos is afraid of the Ferris wheel,” Sofia offers, grinning when Carlos scowls at her, before following her daughter, who has started walking towards a knockdown pins game.

TK is amused as he takes a step to follow them, but Carlos stops him with a hold of his hand. He turns back to look at him, his breath catching at the soft, vulnerable look on his face.

“Did you mean it?” Carlos asks quietly, looking down at their linked hands, blinking back up at him when TK squeezes it.

“Yes,” he answers just as softly. “I’m not going anywhere,” he continues, knowing that’s what Carlos is asking about, his heart pounding hard under his rib cage as a bright smile takes over Carlos’ face. “As long as you want me, I’m staying.”

Carlos nervously licks his lips, pulling him closer by the hand until TK’s front brushes against his. “And if I want you to stay forever, what would you say to that?”

TK smiles so hard; he’s sure his face will crack. “I would say I’m the luckiest guy in the world because that’s exactly what I want too.”

֎֍֎

“Are you sure this is what you want to do on our one night off together?” Carlos asks him as they stand inside a small art house downtown.

“It’s the last night your sister’s exhibit is on display, and you haven’t had time to come see it with all the overtime you’ve been doing,” he reminds him.

“Yeah, but I also haven’t had time to be alone with _you_ ,” Carlos counters with a slight pout, his bottom lip sticking out too adorably for a grown man. TK has to bite down on his lip to keep from letting out a breathy sigh. His boyfriend is ridiculously hot and cute all at the same time; it messes with TK’s senses.

“We’re spending time alone right now,” he answers, and this time he can’t help the grin when Carlos rolls his eyes at him.

“You know when I say alone time I mean _naked_ , Tyler,” Carlos complains, causing TK to let out a laugh, feeling light, happy, and in love.

 _Yeah_. Those words have been running through his head, and on the tip of his tongue for a while now.

“But you look so hot in what you’re wearing,” TK teases though he’s not joking. Carlos is dressed black on black; a thin fitted sweater with an open collar and a pair of slacks that hug his ass perfectly, when he picked him up, TK almost swallowed his tongue at how hot he looked.

“I can’t wait to take it all off you later.” He leans in, his lips brushing against Carlos’ ear. “I think I’ll use my teeth.”

Carlos turns his head, pressing his face to the side of TK’s neck. “You’re such a tease, you better keep your word,” he says, his voice low and rough, sending shivers through TK.

He pulls back to look at Carlos, finding heat in his eyes that he’s sure matches his own. “I promise. First, you will be a good brother, and then I’ll be a _very_ good boyfriend later.”

Carlos lets out a slow settling breath, that does nothing for the lust he sees in his eyes. “You’re a menace.”

“You love it,” TK shoots back with a grin, his breath catching when Carlos gives him a deep piercing look, nodding slowly.

“I do.”

“Carlos, I – ” TK lets out a shaky breath at the implication behind Carlos’ words.

“Mano!”

Carlos breaks out in a smile, turning around just in time for a small woman with waves of black hair and a massive smile on her animated face to jump into his arms. Carlos wraps his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

“Hey, Loca,” he murmurs as he holds her in a tight hug, earning a laugh out of the girl.

TK is enjoying watching Carlos with his sister when her eyes land on him, and they widen comically.

“Holy shit! Is this the dreamy gringo you’ve been keeping all to yourself?” she exclaims as Carlos puts her down.

“Otherwise known as _TK_ , my boyfriend,” Carlos rolls his eyes at him, and TK has to grin, taking his hand in support.

“ _Excuse_ the fuck out of me,” she says sarcastically. “But it’s not like you’re going out of your way to introduce us to him. Valentina and Sofía met him by accident; to us, you’ve been hiding him.”

“And _yet_ I brought him to your art show, Lola,” Carlos answers exasperated, sighing when she gives him a big grin.

“Because I’m your favorite, right?” she asks smugly. “I knew it.”

She turns to him, sticking her hand out for him to shake. “I’m Lola Reyes, the _best_ sister.”

Carlos shakes his head. “No, she’s _Lola la loca_ , she just gets confused,” he says dryly, scowling when Lola slaps his arm with the back of her hand.

TK laughs at their antics, enjoying this playful, sarcastic side of Carlos. “Loca means crazy, right?”

“ _Oh, Carlos_ ,” Lola lets out a deep breath, pressing a hand over her heart. “He’s precious, can I keep him?”

“No,” Carlos scowls again. “ _I’m_ keeping him, _me_.”

Lola waves him away dismissively. “He’s the baby of the family, spoiled rotten. Don’t listen to him, you and I are going to be best friends,” she says with a bright smile as she links her arm through his. “Manito, go get my new best friend and me something to drink. I have art to show _my_ best friend.”

TK bites down on his lip to keep from laughing when Carlos glares at his sister for a moment before relenting.

“I’ll get you some mineral water,” Carlos turns towards him, TK goes to say thank you only for the words to get stifled by Carlos giving him a hard kiss. He gasps into it, and Carlos uses it to slip him some tongue, making the kiss dirtier.

“Damn, Carlos,” Lola whistles low when he ends the kiss. “I was just messing with you; he’s yours, you don’t have to pee on the kid.”

TK looks up at Carlos, slightly panting, his eyes meet Carlos’ and they hold. “What was that for?” he whispers.

“To remind you what I have to offer when she freaks you out with her craziness,” Carlos answers, ignoring the rude noise Lola makes.

TK tugs Carlos back in for another kiss, this one light and soft. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispers against his mouth. Carlos nods, pressing his forehead against his for a second before he pulls back. He shoots Lola a warning look, which she answers with a dazzling smile that has Carlos huffing as he walks away.

“It’s always a blast to rile him up, but it’s never been _this_ fun,” she grins at him. “So, art?”

TK shakes his head, genuinely amused. “Lead the way.”

She takes him to a medium size painting of two bodies wrapped in an embrace, on the corner of the painting light seems to filter through creating shadows over the bodies, all in bursts of different colors blending like a kaleidoscope.

“Holy shit,” TK swears in awe of the beauty of the painting. “Carlos said you were amazing, and he was right.”

“He said that?” Lola asks softly.

TK looks away from the painting to look at her, finding that she’s smiling but not teasingly like before, this smile is softer, almost bashful.

“He says you’re the most talented person he knows,” TK tells her. “His crazy, gifted artist older sister.”

Lola smiles beautifully, and there is a rosy blush over her cheeks. “He’s sweet when he wants to be; it’s why we keep him.”

He chuckles quietly at her words. “He’s sweet to me all the time.”

Lola’s expression turns wicked. “ _Yeah_ , I noticed just how sweet he is with _you_ ,” she answers, and it's TK's turn to blush. “Has he played for you yet?”

TK looks at her confused, shaking his head.

Lola smiles again, she leans in, ready to share the secret. “I’m not the only artist in the family, my new best friend. I can paint, but Carlos plays guitar, and he _sings_.”

TK raises an eyebrow, excitement coursing through him at the new little piece of information he’s gotten. He sees Carlos walking back towards them, with two waters and a beer in hand, and he turns back to Lola, who is smirking at him knowingly.

“You’re right, Lola. As of right now, you and me?” he points between them, returning her smile just as Carlos reaches them, he looks at him for a second, his amusement growing when Carlos gives him a questioning look. “Are the best of friends.”

Carlos looks at them with wide eyes, letting out a resigned _‘fuck’_ that sends him and Lola laughing at his expense.

֎֍֎

He hears about the accident halfway through his shift from his dad. Owen has his jacket ready in his hand, and Paul is in his car with the engine running to drive him over to the hospital before he can even think of what he needs to do.

The ride to the hospital is both quick and takes forever. Paul doesn’t say much other than to tell him it’s going to be okay, and when they pull up to the entrance, he manages to get out an _‘give him our best’_ before TK is running through the main doors.

He can only imagine what wild look he has on his face as he demands of the poor woman at the front desk to tell him where Officer Reyes is located, which has her pointing to her left and quickly telling him a room number. He thinks the fact that he’s still in uniform is the only reason she doesn’t ask him for ID. He mumbles a hurried apology for his rudeness before he all but runs towards the room she gave him.

He bursts into the room to find Carlos sitting up on a bed; his shirt off shows the left side of his body is one big bruise. He makes a noise, he’s not sure what it is, but Carlos snaps his head to where TK is standing, using the door frame for support.

“TK,” Carlos whispers, his expression going gentle as he takes him in. There are a couple of butterfly stitches above his brow. “Baby, I’m okay.”

TK freezes in place, replaying what he knows. There was a high-speed chase, Carlos’ cruiser hit a divider and ended up flipping. Nothing about that is _okay_.

“Come here, Tyler,” Carlos tells him, his voice is still soft but firm, snapping him out of his fear spiral.

He’s in tears by the time he reaches Carlos’ side, and Carlos tucks TK’s head into the crook of his neck, shushing him softly as he rubs a hand up and down his back. “I’m okay, baby,” Carlos whispers into his ear again. “It’s okay.”

TK shakes his head, the man he’s in love with is in the hospital, and his heart is pounding so hard that he fears it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“Look at me, TK,” Carlos continues, pulling back to make sure their eyes meet, his thumb wiping at his cheeks. “I swear it looks worse than it is, the doctor already checked me out, and I’m fine. Some bruising and I’ll be achy for a bit, but nothing is broken, everything is going to be okay.”

“I was so scared,” TK gets out, another wave of tears breaks through despite him trying to keep them at bay. “Dad told me about the accident and got Paul to drive me, my hands were shaking so much to do so myself, and all I could think was – ” he pauses as he tries to take a breath. “I thought, what if I lose you, and I didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Carlos’ hold on him tightens, his eyes are wide and hopeful as he looks at TK with so much love.

“You know _wha_ t,” TK whispers, reaching up to touch Carlos’ face, his heart squeezing tight at the way Carlos leans into his hand. “I love you, Carlos. I love you so much.”

Carlos closes his eyes for a moment; when he opens them again, there is a beautiful smile on his battered face. “I love you too, Ty.”

TK lets out a shuddering breath; he goes easily when Carlos tugs him forward again, pressing his lips softly against his, making sure he doesn’t hurt him further.

“Love you,” he says quietly again, now that it’s out he wants to keep saying it, especially if Carlos’ answer is that beautiful smile of his every time. He goes to repeat it because he can, when someone clears their throat, drawing their attention back to the door. A small stylish woman with silver-grey hair down to her shoulders and a youthful face stands there watching them. TK recognizes her instantly as Carlos’ mother, not just from the pictures but from the fact that her eyes are the same gentle eyes he gets to look into regularly.

“I found you some te de manzanilla, mijo,” she says, stepping into the room with a steaming cup. “To relax you.”

TK takes a step back so she can hand Carlos the cup. Her eyes stray to him, her lip quirking upward as she studies him. “Though you look much more relaxed now than earlier, bebé.”

TK feels himself blush at her words, while Carlos lets out a sigh. He’s thankful when Carlos takes his hand in his.

“Mami, this is TK. I’m sure the girls have told you all about him,” he says, rolling his eyes when his mom raises an eyebrow at him. “TK, this is my mother, Carlota Reyes.”

TK sticks his hand out for her, giving her soft hand a shake. “Nice to finally meet you, ma’am, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“And you, TK,” Carlota answers, she doesn’t let go of his hand as she studies him, her expression motherly and kind. “Are you okay, mijo?”

“Huh?” TK asks, confused at her question, blushing when she points at her own face. “Oh, man, I must be a mess,” he says embarrassed, quickly wiping at his face. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re beautiful,” Carlos interrupts, retaking his hand. “You’re always beautiful.”

TK feels himself melt at the words, and he doesn’t seem to be the only one, the look on Carlota’s face is one of happiness and wonder.

“Es este tu amor, mi corazón?” Carlota asks as she looks at Carlos, her eyes filling with tears, a tender smile on her face when Carlos gives her a soft nod.

“Si, Mami,” Carlos answers, looking at him as he squeezes his hand. “El es amor de mi vida.”

TK holds his breath, he knows enough Spanish to understand that Carlos just called him the love of his life.

Carlota lets out a watery laugh, her eyes shining, she turns to look at him with so much affection TK is blown away by it. “I’m so happy to finally meet you, cariño.”

֎֍֎

“Are the drinks chilled?” TK asks as he straightens up the pillows on the couch.

“Yes.”

He looks around the living room, looking for anything out of place. “And the bread is in the oven, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Carlos assures him as he steps up behind him, circling his waist with his arms.

“What if we don’t have enough food,” he questions worried, letting out a sigh when Carlos kisses the back of his neck.

“TK, baby, breathe,” Carlos says softly against his throat, and even though they don’t have time for this – Carlos’ mother and sisters are due for brunch at any moment – he tilts his head, giving him more room to work with.

“I want them to like me,” he whispers, letting out a soft moan when Carlos’ tongue runs over the delicate shell of his ear.

“They already do,” Carlos promises, holding him close. “They all adore you, almost as much as I do.”

“I know,” TK says because he does. It’s been a month since Carlos’ accident, and in that month he has spent more time with the Reyes women, he adores all four of them as much as Carlos says they feel for him. But this is still the first time they’ve invited all of them to eat with them, and he’s nervous.

“What can I do to calm you down?” Carlos asks suggestively, his hand playing with the button of his jeans.

“Not that!” he screeches, stepping out of Carlos hold quickly. “Don’t pout at me,” he scolds when he turns around and finds that Carlos is doing just that. “We don’t have time for that, and I refuse to let your family walk in on us with my dick in your mouth.”

“Spoilsport,” Carlos grumbles, though there’s a smirk playing on his face.

“And you say _I’m_ a menace,” TK shakes his head at him, reluctantly smiling when Carlos lets out a laugh.

There’s a knock on the door that startles both of them for a moment. He looks over at Carlos and finds him giving him a tenderly supportive look. Stepping into his space, TK gives Carlos a quick kiss. “After they leave, okay?”

“I’m holding you to that,” Carlos murmurs against his mouth, his voice full of promise.

TK nods, biting down on his lip as he takes in the heat in Carlos’ gaze. He walks over to the door, and with a calming breath, opens it to find four smiling faces.

He takes in the four most important women in his boyfriend’s life, all looking at him with affection and finds himself smiling back, happy to have them in his life too.

“My Reyes girls,” he greets them, smirking when he hears Carlos call him a suck-up, and the smiles on [Valentina](https://66.media.tumblr.com/daf19deb2838541449fad6f56d39b5e6/dcd5943d138a7ef6-5d/s540x810/268e43886b73ae48237c4b2c36df86260e5e9aa1.jpg), [Sofía](https://66.media.tumblr.com/072051fcdf525b4405cfaae561bfd358/dcd5943d138a7ef6-ea/s540x810/a1e55be10c7c7eee0fa51ecb57e9dce4cdcd5093.jpg), [Lola](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c56aeeb349f4adbd61320970f811b069/dcd5943d138a7ef6-92/s540x810/102b100d63940d4fcb3c06ef2f831dbdf0fa080c.jpg) and, [Carlota](https://66.media.tumblr.com/177a8353c9e91b7a44b176755112b0d5/dcd5943d138a7ef6-96/s540x810/64b83ed073f4df3e1a5ecf8fe8364a46c0290594.jpg) grow bigger as they share amused looks with him that promise an entertaining afternoon. “Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on[ Tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> “Es este tu amor, mi corazón?” - "Is this your love, my heart?"  
> “El es amor de mi vida.” - "He is the love of my life"


End file.
